


Do you Know me?

by rumpe1stiltskin



Series: My Shot! [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Mpreg, Multi, One Night Stands, Original Character(s), Single Parent Aaron Burr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-23 20:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14340093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumpe1stiltskin/pseuds/rumpe1stiltskin
Summary: One night can change the future.I will not throw away my shot.





	1. Chapter 1

He stared at the wall, shocked. He didn't know what to do. He was a 22-year-old PREGNANT man for the love of God. Should he tell the father of the unborn babe or just abort it without telling anyone. Besides he couldn't possibly keep the child, he had his whole life planed out for him.

He would get engaged to a wonderful woman, Theodosia, at age 23. Then their wedding would happen 2 years later and then they would have a child at 26. And he wouldn't be the one birthing the child either. Everything was wrong it was bad, really bad. 

Aaron slowly got up from the bathroom floor only to reach for his phone. He quickly called the only person he could trust, Theo. 

 

"Hello," Aaron cried into the phone upon hearing Theo's happy voice. "...Aaron. Are you okay? Whats wrong?" Aaron smiled through his tears. 

"Theo, Love, I'm so sorry I... I'm Pregnant." He heard a gasp. He heard a squeal on the other side of the line.

"Aaron! I'm gonna be an aunt! Are you crying? ... Are you keeping it? Who is the father?..." Theo asked hesitantly.

"Alexander... he is the father of the babe. And I don't know, it's too early to have a child, I'm not ready to be a dad."

"Aaron you are more than ready and you know it the question is are you ready to tell Alex.''

He laughed "I have to go I have a doctor's visit." I quickly hung up the phone knowing that if he didn't Theo will want to come with him and he was not ready to able to tell the doctor that he wants an abortion with her In the room.

 

He got ready and upon arriving at the hospital he got called into the office in a matter of minutes

"Hello Sir, I am Doctor George and I will be checking you up today. Can you please lie down and I will Do a quick scan Okay?" Aaron lies down slowly and pulls up his shirt a small bump showing. "This will be cold" the Doctor applied some gel onto his stomach and turned the machine on. 

For a Minute only silence Filled the room. "Okay Mr Burr, you are 17 weeks pregnant," The Doctor turned the screen to him and pointed at two blobs ."This is Baby A and This is Baby B. Would you like to know the genders?" Aaron Slowly nodded tears filling his eyes. " Well Baby A seams to be a healthy baby Girl and Baby B will be a Strong Boy. Would you like a Picture?" Aaron smiled through his tears and Nodded. 

 

When he got home the door was open and on the Couch sat Theo. Once she noticed him she stood up. He handed her the Picture. "I'm Not throwing away my Shot at being a father. I can Do it." She hugged him tightly.

He broke away from her hug and smiled It's a Boy..." Her eyes lit up and her smile grew "...And a Girl. It's Twins!" She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. 

"I need to tell Alexander."

She handed him the picture back and encouraged him to go now.

 

He Knocked on the door of Alexanders house and waited. A young woman Opened the door, He quickly recognised her as the middle Schuyler sister, Eliza, She smiles at him Brightly " Mr Burr Sir, I'm sorry to tell you My Fiance Isn't here currently but ill pass on that you visited." He slowly backed away and nodded. She closed the door.

Alexander was getting married, Aaron had no chance to get Alexander back anymore, He had a beautiful fiance Who will give him all the love he needed. He was useless now. He slowly walked back to his car and drove home, hand holding onto his belly. He was not living alone anymore he had someone to care for now it was him and his two babes against everyone else. 

Aaron decided to keep it a secret only he and Theo would know about the father of his babes.

 


	2. Chapter 2

"Philly, Theo both of you get your backsides to the dinner table, breakfast is ready and the school bus is coming in 20 minutes!" He can hear two sets of feet running down the corridor. Two spitting images of Alexander sit down at the table except they both have Aaron's brown eyes and curly hair.

"GIVE IT TO ME!" Aaron looks up to see Philip trying to reach for a book that Theo is holding just out of his reach.

"Theo give it to him." she hands him the book and quickly finishes off her toast and runs back to her room to get ready for school. The two 10-year-old are sometimes so energetic.

Aaron sits across from Philip " Philly please do me a favour," He looks up and nods, "don't get into a fight today okay? I really have to stay in work late today. Dan will take care of you."

He looks up as fast as he can with tears in his eyes.

"Dad, please we can take care of yourself, we don't need him. You can kick him out and we will be happy an-" A loud crash comes from the bedroom Theo comes running out with the two school bags. They rush out the door and onto the school bus.

"Why The fuck are you still here?" Aaron turns around and sees Dan.

"I-i-i'm about to set off" Dan grabs Aaron by the neck and pushes him against the wall "You were supposed to be in work two hours ago You little bitch! You have 5 seconds to get out the door." Aaron grabs his work bag and gets out before anything worse will happen.

He Slowly gets into his car and sets off to his crappy office job.

* * *

 

As he is leaving his job he gets a text from Philip ' _Can we go to will's house and can we sleep over?'_ William Cooke is one of Philip's and Theo's best friend. When I get in the car he quickly texts back a ' _sure'_. Aaron the quickly sets off to his second work as a Waiter. Neither job pays too well but it's just about enough to keep the two kids fed. He sometimes had to go a few days hungry to make sure his kids have food at school but he is ready to give up a lot for his kids.

The first few hours of the job are very boring nothing happens. Until...

"Excuse me. Are you Aaron Burr, Sir? Aaron slowly looks up and sees the smiling face of Alexander Hamilton and next to him are Lafayette and Mulligan both having a smile on their faces.

"How can I help you, gentlemen?" Alexander sits at the table with the other two.

"How come you didn't become a lawyer Burr?" Lafayette asks.

"Well I did stud-"

 

The door suddenly flew open and Dan rushes in Holding Philip by the back of his shirt and Theo by her hand. "let me Go" Philip Cries out.

 

Aaron rushes to his children and before he could say anything he feels a sudden pain in his jaw. Dan Punched him. Alexander and the rest grabbed Dan to stop him.

"Aaron tell them to let me go...Now!" Aaron quickly shakes his head.

"YOU LITTLE BITCH YOU WILL NOT SURVIVE A DAY WITHOUT ME!"

 

Philip and Theo rush to hug me. We are safe for now. I look up and see Alex staring at the kids.

 

shit... he knows.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Run.

Police suddenly rush through the door causing a riot. Theo started crying and Philip shaking. Both terrified of what happened and happy that it was finally all over. The years of abuse, screaming and fighting at 3 am will be over.

  
The money will be a bit short, but it will be fine.

  
There is no longer anything to worry about anymore.

Except for one thing.

He knew.

Years of running, hoping that Alex won't find out about them went down the drain. He wanted to make sure that Alex will be happy with Eliza, that someday she will give him some children that they planned together and that he will be a happy father.

"Sir, can I ask you few questions?" Aaron was withdrawn from his thoughts.

He slowly nodded and got up from the floor and sat down in a chair next to the others. Both children let him sit down before sitting in his lap refusing to let go.

Alex stared at him from the other side of the table

"Okay. Sir, first question. Was this abuse a one-off or a recurring event?" 

Aaron thought about his answer. 

If he told the truth he would have to give up the small apartment he co-owned with Dan and go live on the streets with two 13-year-olds. He didn't want that it was not a good option for his kids. 

But if he lied and told them that it was a one-off and it was his fault it happened they would let Dan free. The abuse would continue, but they would have a home, not the best one but it would be home.

He felt quick movement in his lap.

Philip sat up.

"Dan hits Papa almost every night he also calls him names. He even cut him with a knife across the cheek once. Look papa still has a scar." Philip pointed to the long, slim scar Aaron had on his left cheek. He quickly hid his scar in Theo's hair. But everyone already saw. 

"How long has this been going on?" The policeman asked

"Umm... Just under 9 years... I think... he helped me and..." 

"Then he started beating you senseless! And then you decided that you won't come to us asking for help because...?" Lafayette shouted.

Lafayette, Hercules and Alexander looked shocked and angry. 

"There was nothing that you could do... and besides the only time, I had the chance to tell you I was too far gone..." The policeman looked up from his notes. 

"What do you mean Sir."

"I was pregnant with his child," He looked down with tears in his eyes.

"But Dan pushed Papa down the stairs and Papa lost the baby," Philip said. " I really wanted a little brother."

Aaron looked up. "Is this all? My children need to go to bed it's their bedtime now." The policeman nodded.

Aaron rushed out the door as fast as he could. Carrying both children placing them both in the car before running to the driver's side and opening the door,

"AARON WAIT, BURR PLEASE!" He turned around and looked at Alexander running out the bar he had a few seconds to make a decision, Talk or run. 

Either way, he is fucked. But he can at least delay the talk. He quickly got in and drove off. 

He got to the apartment and put his children to bed. Both exhausted from the day full of emotions. 

Aaron was about to go to bed but heard his stomach growl, he didn't eat anything all day. He opened the fridge and saw how low he was on food. He checked his wallet. He found two $10 bills. Dan took some money from him. Shit, he will have to survive on $20 for 2 weeks.

Aaron decided to just go to sleep and worry about everything tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

 "Be Quiet you will wake Papa up." Aaron opens his eyes to see that his children are attempting to quietly walk through the living room. But as expected, they fail. 

"Who wants pancakes for breakfast?" Aaron gets up from the couch and walks to the kitchen and looks at his two children. Both looked very sad.

"Whats wrong? Philly, Theo are you okay?" He saw both his children look up sadly. "We are very sorry we woke you up Papa," Theo spoke up for them both.

"Children sit down we need to talk," he sat down across from his children and started talking. "I love you very very much I hope you know that. But I think you will have to go live with aunty Sally for a few months. Because Dan and I separated we cant live in this place any longer. And before I find something it can take us some time." 

Theo looked at him. 

"But Papa can't we ask your friends for help us? They said that you never ask them for help why can't you ask them now?" He smiled.

"I'll ask them. You two run along now. Schooltime." Theo and Philip grab the bags and get on the school bus. He had about two hours before work so he decided to start packing the boxes. 

Later Aaron starts getting ready for my job but he gets a text

' _Heard what happened so just take a day off son. I'll still pay you'_

 

Aaron puts his work stuff down and smiles. His boss was always nice to him. He always pays Aaron for a full day even when he has to leave early to pick Philip up after he gets into a fight.

He might as well go shopping now. Aaron grabs his keys and money and gets in his car he sets off for the grocery store. 

 

When he arrives he grabs a cart and sets off to do the shopping. He tries to buy many cheap things to do his best for his kids it will keep them fed for a while. 

Suddenly, there is a hand on his wrist. He slowly looks up to see the owner of the hand and he sees the only person he didn't want to see.

 

Alexander.

Aaron smiles. "Hello Alexander, how can I help you?" Alex looks at him with an amused look. "Oh, dear Aaron. I think that you and I have some talking to do. Do you agree?"

Aaron nods slowly. "Let me pay for this and we can go talk at my apartment."

 

Once they arrive at the apartment they sit on the couch. Aaron looks at Alexander "So what do you wanna talk about?" Alex Laughs.

"Oh, I don't know maybe about how you and I slept together and had two children and how instead of telling me you run away to the other side of new york how you stop being a lawyer and how you instead of asking for help Got Into A BLOODY ABUSIVE RELATIONSHIP FOR NINE FUCKING YEARS...Why didn't you ask for help? What did I do Aaron? Where did I fuck up? I wanted to start a relationship with you... I loved you... I still do... I Love you Aaron. Why did you leave?"

Aaron had tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry I was scared, Eliza told me you were getting married and when I found out I knew I couldn't take you away. I came to your house to tell you I was Pregnant but you were gone so I decided to Let you live a happy life instead of having a child with another man..." 

"Eliza? She Told you we were getting married and that's the reason you left? So I could be happy? You gave up the help I could give you, you had to get through a pregnancy alone..."

Aaron bit his lip" well I wasn't alone all the time. Until the 8th month I had some help from Theodosia but then she passed away and then I was alone for a year after I gave birth and then Dan Came." 

Alexander pulled Aaron in for a hug it felt as if it wasn't real and if he let go Aaron would disappear.

After a moment of silence, Alex spoke up "What are the boxes for?"

Aaron pulled away but didn't let go of Alexander's hand. " Without Dan I can't afford the apartment so I have to sell it and the kids are going to their aunts for a while."

Alex smiled."Move in with me. We can be a real relationship a close family." Aaron smiled.

"I don't have many options do I?" Alex smiled and stood up quickly and started grabbing boxes.

 

By midday, they were done. Aaron and the kids didn't own many things and it really was a quick job. 

Aaron and Alex sat on the couch by each other. Aaron texted the kids that he will pick them up at 4 after football as they won't be going to their old home. 

Aaron looked at Alex. "So do you wanna watch a movie or something?" Alex asked.

Aaron smiled. "I Think I have a better Idea."

 

Two hours later both men were resting in Alexan... their bed. Both sticky and sweaty from the _**Exercise.**_ Aaron had his head on Alex's chest breathing still heavy. He looked up and saw a very tired Alex smiling he leaned down and pressed a kiss to my forehead. I get up and get dressed and turn around to see Alex holding my car keys. 

We leave his apartment and get pick up the kids. 

Theo And Philip get into the car. "Papa, who is that?" Theo asked from the backseat. 

I look in the mirror. "Sweethearts remember how I told you that you have two daddies?" They Nod. "Meet Alex, Your other daddy." 

"NO!" Philip shouted from the back seat. "He is going to be like Dan Isn't he? I DONT WANT ANOTHER DAD!" Alexander turned around and reached his hand out to Philip. ''I Pinkey promise that I am not like Dan. Okay?" For some reason, this calmed Philip and Theo Down.

"That would be enough," Philip whispers as he joins his pinky With Alexanders he offers the same to Theo and her giggles while offering her pinky finger.   
  
"Papa this is not the right way home, you were supposed to turn left not right." Aaron smiled.

"You will now live at my house." Alex smiles at them, "and I can't say that I didn't buy a present for both of you." 

Aaron stares at him. "What did you do Hamilton?"

Alex smiles "You'll see."

  

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Use protection next time


	5. Chapter 5

Aaron sat quietly on the sofa in the living room while the children were running around him waiting impatiently for the present Alex was going to give them. 

As soon as they walked through the door Alex was, yet again, out of it running back to the car to 'pick up the present' for the kids.  
For a few minutes everything was okay they went exploring the house and finding out that their room alone was nearly the size of half their old apartment was unbelievable to them.  
It was as if they entered a magical fairy tale that Dan was the villain of and Alexander was the knight in shiny armour... Wouldn't that make him the damsel in distress? He laughed at the thought. 

"No Turn it, Not that way you Dumbass the other way," Aaron looked away from watching his kids when he heard voices from the hallway. "Watch your language." He heard laughs from the other side of the door.  
"And the award for the father of the year goes to Alexander." Lafayette laughed.

"Guys don't come out of the living room. I want it to be a surprise. Hercules give the kids this at least they have something to entertain them. " The Door opened and Hercules walked in carrying a cardboard box, it had holes in the side... Oh no.

A small yipping noise filled the room. Theo and Philip ran up to the box opening it and seeing two small Australian Shepherd Puppies inside made them happy.

Aaron didn't know what he was signing up for but he will try to enjoy the ride as much as possible.


	6. Chapter 6

Never trust Alexander.

It took a couple of weeks to finish the present. The kids were sleeping in a temporary bedroom.

Then the present was ready. Alex walked out the room, his eyes shining brighter than all the stars in the sky and a smile that filled his whole face. ''Guys it's ready.''

He opened the room. It was perfect there was toys everywhere. There were two beds each in the corner of the room next to them was a desk with a computer on. The children loved the suprise.

They grabbed some spaceships and started running around the house.

''Papa Look!'' Philly called. I walk over to him he was in a large living room. As I walk in I see a wall. It is filled with pictures of me, Theo,Phil and Alexander... and the baby that was Dan's and mine. I only ever had one picture of the baby and it was right here. Even though it was not Alexander's baby he still put up a photo of it in the open. Above the photos was a painted on word. 'Family.' We created an unique family. All the pictures were held up by pins.

I spot a two spare pins. I take them out and pull the photos out my pocket. I pin the first to the wall. It was a picture of us four from our last trip to the sea side. And the second... ''Is that a... a... a baby?'' Alex asked me his eyes going wide. I give him a not. He pulls me in for a kiss.

 

_George Hamilton born on February 22nd. Philip Hamilton is the proudest big brother you will ever see._


End file.
